Handguards for protecting the hands of riders of motorbikes, motorcycles, motor scooters, bicycles, and ATVs are known in the art. The handguard is configured to protect a rider's hands from wind, rain, and debris.
In one known embodiment, two separate handguards are configured to be mounted on a pair of handlebars. A left handguard includes a left arm member, a left shield member, and a mounting member, and is mounted to a left handlebar. A right handguard includes a right arm member, a right shield member, and a mounting member, and is mounted to a right handlebar. The left and right handguards are connected to outer portions of the handlebars.